Sōsuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen (藍染 惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) is a Transcendent Shinigami from a parallel world and Honorary Prince of the Wandenreich (The Invisible Empire). He is a currently neutral character, unaffiliated with any Hero or Villain having only recently arrived in the world. Biography - WIP WIP Abiltiies - WIP Original Shinigami Abilities Agelessness Flight Immense Durability Immense Speed Immense Strength Kidō Master Spiritual Particle Manipulation Current Hōgyoku #1 Transformation Abilities Techniques *Shunpo: This technique is a form of flash-step, allowing the user to move at speeds so quick they appear to have teleported. Aizen is so proficient with it that he can appear to be in multiple places at once - and can easily manoeuvre around an enemy to appear behind them in combat. *Kyōka Suigetsu: the special ability of Aizen's sword; whoever lays eyes on the blade when Aizen releases it is put under a state of absolute hypnosis with Aizen being able to manipulate all five of their senses at will and release them from the illusion when he desires. This is ineffective against individuals who do not rely on their five senses (possess an additional sixth sense) or blind opponents for obvious reasons. *Hadō #1 - Shō: '' after extending his index finger and pointing toward the target - Aizen fires a beam of invisible repulsive force capable of sending a target back at high velocities.'' '''' *Hadō #4 - Byakurai: after extending his index finger and pointing toward the target - Aizen fires a lighting bolt composed of holy electricity capable of doing damage beyond what an ordinary bolt of lightning would do. *Hadō #11 - Tsuzuri Raiden: anything that Aizen is touching is electrocuted with holy electricity - can cause overwhelming damage and shock victims. *Hadō #33 - Sōkatsui: with this technique Aizen can project and then manipulate orbs of blue fire. *Hadō #90 - Kurohitsugi: Aizen imprisons the target in a cage of gravitational disturbance - piercing them with multiple spears of destructive energy. The surge of gravitational pressure on the target is sufficient to warp time and space to inconceivable amounts and destroy lesser targets. *Hadō #94 - Itta Kouso: a sacrifical spell which sacrifices a limb to cause an enormous explosion - harming those around Aizen in a wide radius. *Bakudō #1 - Sai: after making physical contact, Aizen paralyses the target by locking their muscles. *Bakudō #4 - Hainawa: Aizen raises an open palm and a coil of rope composed of spiritual energy is projected from his hand. This rope is nigh-indestructible and can be directed remotely by Aizen's thoughts. *Bakudō #8 - Seki: this technique creates a circular barrier where Aizen focuses upon, capable of reflecting both physical and energy attacks that strike it. *Bakudō #21 - Sekieton: a vast cloud of poisonous smoke is summoned which disperses in every direction away from the caster - lethally poisoning those around Aizen without harming himself. *Bakudō #26 - Kyokkō: Aizen creates a spherical shield which distorts light and renders him invisible. *Bakudō #39 - Enkosen: a shield of condensed spiritual particles is summoned to deflect attacks before dissipating. *Bakudō #81 - Danku: a rectangular barrier of any size desired is created which can absorb energy attacks - currently has no upper limit to the amount of energy absorbed but poses no defence against physical attacks. Weaknesses - WIP